Question: A yogurt shop sells four flavors of yogurt and has six different toppings. How many combinations of one flavor and two different toppings are available?
Solution: There are 4 choices of flavor, and $\binom{6}{2}=15$ ways to choose two of the six toppings. The total number of combinations is $4\cdot 15=\boxed{60}$.